1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable mold divider for fitting in a conventional slab mold with laterally adjustable narrow-side parts for selective casting of several strands with changeable strand widths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continuous casting molds for steel, as a rule, have adjustable narrow sides, which are adjusted during casting or during interruptions of casting and the adjustment regions of which are limited by mechanical conditions such as, e.g., regulation range of the drives or spatial limits, and acting forces, on one hand and, on the other hand, by requirements of the process, e.g., interrelationship between time from tap to tap, pouring rate, and pouring width.
When a desired pouring width spectrum of such mold cannot be economically encompassed by widening of the adjustment region of a separate slab strand, a mold divider, which is also called a Twin-Divider, is used. With it, a separate strand is divided in two strand sections. In this way, strands having half of a width can be produced, without the reduction of the pouring output.
A mold divider is usually produced with a fixed geometry corresponding to the distance between the mold plates and to their conicity. When the mold divider should be adapted to very different size ranges, it is made completely replaceable or with insertable adaptation or adjusting pieces. Such adaptation can only be effected outside of the casting process and, therefore, the costs are substantially increased due to idle periods of the plant. In addition, the formation of the narrow side conicity on the mold divider and the positioning of a submerged nozzle can be effected only for medium pouring widths. Both limitations result from the increase of the strand shell tension and worsening of a flow pattern in the liquid content of a strand, leading to negative metallurgical consequences.
The object of the invention is to provide an adjustable mold divider in which the above-mentioned drawbacks are eliminated.